


The Princes and Princesses of Iacon

by BronzeWool



Series: The Princes and the Princesses and Iacon [1]
Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 12:13:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3381089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BronzeWool/pseuds/BronzeWool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ultra Magnus is the King of Iacon and faced with a possible civil war with Lord Megatron, ruler of New Kaon. Worse, he has to deal with the daily madness of raising his 12 heirs; Optimus, Sentinel, Elita-1, Blurr, Jazz, Prowl, Jetfire, Jetstorm, Bulkhead, Wasp, Bumblebee and Sari.</p><p>(I apologize in advance, I recently saw “The King and I”, and I just had to write down this prompt :3)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Princes and Princesses of Iacon

Iacon was an old and proud kingdom, strong by its pure bloodline and large trading system. The streets were filled with colour, the sounds of laughter and chaos as the city prepared for the arrival of Lord Megatron, ruler of New Kaon and potential ally to Iacon and its people.

"Is everything in place?" asked Ultra Magnus as he and his council members; Perceptor, Yoketron, Kup and Longarm walked through the halls.

"Yes, your highness," said Longarm, head of Intel and caught in all the latest gossip and information throughout the Kingdom. "Everything has been prepared. Captain Grimlock and his soldiers are guarding all entry points, the servants know their places and timing, and all entertainment has been planned down to the last detail."

"And?" Ultra Magnus stressed.

"And Ratchet and Arcee are escorting the children to the Great Hall as we speak." said Longarm. "I assure you, My King, there will be no surprises while Lord Megatron is here."

"Exemplary work, Longarm." Ultra Magnus nodded

"Thank you, your majesty." He bowed and stepped back, allowing Perceptor to step forward and discuss the scientific advances they could offer to Megatron in exchange for his armies’ loyalty.

"I’m sure Lord Megatron will want to hear about our weapons and armoury, since we have access to refining stronger, lighter metals than the ones his soldiers are used to wearing." he explained in his regular dull and matter of fact tone. "I imagine Elita-1 would like to attend such a meeting."

"I agree," said Ultra Magnus. "Her work in micro-robotics, not to mention her copying ability will no doubt gain his interest. Invite her along, but as a representative only."

"Understood," he nodded and started typing into his data pad.

They reached the main entrance where Alpha Trion, Ultra Magnus’ adviser, was waiting for them, pacing nervously.

"Ultra Magnus," he said, not even bothering with titles. "I must object to this. I have heard rumours of this tyrant and his methods of gaining support from other Kingdoms,” he hissed. “I appeal to your sense of reason, do not go through with this.”

"I am more than up to date with Megatron and his drastic methods," Alpha Trion thought that to be an understatement. "But Megatron’s forces have grown in number and he has set his sights on Iacon. If I can persuade him into a mutual alliance, then we avoid a potential civil war."

"And if Megatron doesn’t care for an alliance?"

Ultra Magnus stared coldly down at his second, but Alpha Trion did not back down.

"Then I will do whatever is necessary to protect my people."

He stormed past his adviser, and the guards frantically opened the great doors. The six mechs walked down the long staircase. A large carrier aircraft hovered over the docking station in the distance, signalling the War Lords arrival. His sources told Ultra Magnus that Megatron had already been picked up, and he and his second-in-command were now approaching the fortress.

Ultra Magnus activated his com-link. “Ratchet?”

"Here, Magnus,"

Ratchet used to be a medic in the war and saved many lives on the field, including Ultra Magnus’. However, after an incident on the field, Ratchet suffered a severe injury to his left hand, an injury he never fully recovered from. Even decades later, Ratchet couldn’t hold a knife with his hand without it shaking or cramping up. His career as a medic ended after that injury.  
"How are Optimus and the others?" he asked.

For his long services to the crown, Ultra Magnus made Ratchet Nursemaid to his twelve children, a job Ratchet takes great pride in.

"Besides some last minute fighting between the young bots- _I said leave your brother alone! Now put that down and polish your plating again!_ -everyone is ready.” There was a long stretch of silence over the comm as Ratchet battled with the younger children. “Are you sure want Optimus to be present for the meeting tomorrow?”

"Optimus turned eighteen vorns this year, Ratchet," Ultra Magnus explained. "If he is ever going to rule this kingdom then he needs to gain valuable life experience when dealing with mechs who won’t take no for an answer."

"Understood," Ratchet sighed. "Arcee has just arrived, we’ll meet you in the Great Hall."

"Good," he closed off the comm-link and turned to face the one mech that had his entire council shaking in fear.

A carriage pulled up and the doors opened to let out a giant of a mech with grey and red plating. He observed his surrounding with a stern expression, but his ruby optics flickered with great interest at what he saw. Crawling out after his Lord was Starscream, a seeker and Air Commander in Megatron’s army. He was more open about his intentions and took in everything at once. His optics caught Ultra Magnus, and Starscream hurried to whisper something into his Lord’s audio receptors.

Lord Megatron nodded and the two of them made their way over to the Council.

"Ultra Magnus."

"Lord Megatron," Ultra Magnus and his council bowed respectively. "I hope your journey was not too stressful."

Megatron took another step forward and the two rulers sized the other one up. There was no hostility between them, merely a curious desire to see who was the more dominant of the two. Looking optics, Ultra Magnus could see everything he heard about the War Lord to be true, but was taken by surprise by the honour and intelligence radiating from the Lord.

Things just might go in Magnus’ favour if he played his cards right.

Grimlock, captain of the guard, stepped forward, with his Lieutenants, Snarl and Swoop on either side of him.

"My King," they saluted. "Grimlock and team have secured the perimeter, shall we escort Lord Megatron and his guest to their rooms?"

"That won’t be necessary." Starscream sidestepped in front of the Guard and somehow succeeded in looking down his nose at the captain despite being the short one of the two. "Lord Megatron does not require the protection of a bunch of brain-dead brutes who couldn’t protect him from paper bag."

Grimlock growled and flames started to edit from his mouth. Snarl and Swoop nervously took a step back, but Starscream either didn’t notice or didn’t care as he activated his thrusters, gaining an inch over the dinobot and invading his personal space.

"Besides," he hissed. "Lord Megatron has been eagerly waiting to meet your King, not the help."

"Starscream play nice." Megatron smirked and Starscream landed beside him once again, veining innocence. "Excuse my Second in command’s manners, but business before pleasure."

"That is perfectly fine," Ultra Magnus waved Grimlock down who was being manhandled by his two officers, who was on the verge of tearing Starscream’s wings right off. "We’ll head straight to the Great Hall."

The two groups made their way inside and away from the crowd of spectators who followed the carriage to the castle gates. Playing the role of pleasant host, Ultra Magnus made small talk with the Lord as he gave the two a tour of Fortress. Starscream inspected every detail of the interior design, hardly looking impressed by the light blue metal and gold outlines. Megatron, however kept his attention on Ultra Magnus, trying to examine him for any weaknesses that he could potentially exploit.

They finally made their way to the Great Hall, where a large crowd of upper class citizens eagerly awaited from the floor and balcony for their arrival. Megatron didn’t say much as he was escorted to the throne where a seat had been prepared for him on Ultra Magnus’ left-hand side.

There was a bit of mingling and a waiter offered the War Lord a cube of high-grade that he courteously accepted. From the corner of his optics though he spotted Grimlock standing diligently at the main entrance, when an metallic pink femme walked in and whispered something into Grimlock’s audio receptor. The Captain nodded and spoke into his comm-link.

The lights dimmed and everyone in the room went silent. Ultra Magnus, passed his hammer to Alpha Trion and rose from his seat.

"People of Iacon, today we are honoured by the presence of New Kaon’s ruler, Lord Megatron." there was a moment for the mechs and femmes to dip their heads respectively. "In this time of peace it is important to offer a hand of friendship to our neighbouring nations and stand united as a strong force for the greater good. In honour of this union I introduce the most prized treasures in all of Iacon."

"Presenting the Princes and Princesses of the royal crown." Shouted Grimlock. "First, heir to the throne, his Royal Highness, Prince of Cybertron, Optimus Prime."

A young bot stepped into the room. He was a handsome mech of red and blue, with black edges. He carried his sire’s grace as he walked towards the two rulers, bowing respectively before them. He carried the title of Prime, signifying his status as first inline to inherit the crown, and Megatron found himself intrigued by the youth. His strength, honour, but more importantly, the chinks in that armour that revealed his obvious weaknesses, such as the nativity in his optics as he inspected the war Lord, practically wearing his heart on his sleeves, begging for Megatron to exploit it.

"My King," Optimus bowed to his sire, and Ultra Magnus nodded in turn before the youth turned to Megatron. "Lord Megatron," he managed to say without stuttering, but weary of that predatory smile.

Ultra Magnus stepped down to place a strong hand on his son’s armour plating. “Optimus is my oldest and my heir,” said Magnus. “He ranked top in his class at the Academy and is currently serving in the military. He has shown exemplary work in armed combat, a strategic mind, and more importantly, the ability to earn respect those under his command, and respect them in turn.”

Optimus’ faceplate lit up and he gazed at his sire with complete awe and admiration.

"Optimus Prime," Megatron smirked and stood up from his own chair.

Optimus almost took a hesitant step back, but the firm servo on his shoulder gave him strength as the War Lord reached out and held his hand.

"I look forward to seeing the great things you will accomplish during your reign as King," he bowed.

"T-Thank you, my Lord," Optimus gaped. "But hopefully I won’t be ascending the throne too soon." He grinned up at his king, but Ultra Magnus merely gave him a stern look as he released his shoulder.

"Lord Megatron," Optimus coughed and pulled his servo free, stepping down from the stairs, walking back a few steps before kneeling on the floor, resting his hands on his knees.

Ultra Magnus nodded satisfactory and motioned for Megatron to take his seat again before sitting down as well.

Grimlock stood before Optimus Prime and called out, “Presenting, second in line, His Royal Highness, Prince Sentinel.”

A muscular blue mech strut into the room with an aura of confidence and ego about him that made anyone who knew him longer than an orbital cycle, to roll their optics and groan. He strode past his brother and walked up to his sire and Megatron, bowing respectively.

"My King. Lord Megatron."

Kup Minor, head of the Elita Guard, stepped forward and motioned for Sentinel to stand as well.

"After graduating from the academy," said Kup. "Prince Sentinel now serves in the Elite Guard, the Royal Army. His special ability to generate shields have served him well in protecting the people, and make him the symbol of protection of the common bot."

Sentinel activated his abilities, producing a shield with his left servo and a javelin with his right. He performed a few moves, showing off the fighting technique of the royal army. Retracting his javelin, Sentinel expanded his shield, embodying everyone in the entire room before it flickered and then vanished.

"It is an honour to serve the people and do my part for the crown and future King," he bowed with fake conviction.

Lord Megatron nodded in approval and Sentinel stepped down, kneeling on his brother’s right. The War Lord couldn’t help but notice that Sentinel bumped shoulder’s with his brother as he sat down, glaring at him with disdain, before wiping the evidence of such an expression off his face.

Megatron held back a twitch of his lip. Clearly, someone didn’t take too kindly to being second best. With a silent motion of his head, caught Starscream’s optic, who it appeared had also caught the shared look and took note of the Prince’s actions, recorded it in his internal memory processor to exploit on a later date.

"Presenting, third oldest and eldest Princess, her Royal Highness, Princess Elita-1." Grimlock announced with a slight bit of admiration in his tone.

A green and yellow femme with a black finish stepped into the room, holding her head up high, possessing a natural confidence that actually impressed Megatron. There was no nervousness about her, like her oldest brother, yet she didn’t hold the same amount of arrogance as Sentinel. She bowed respectively and addressed each ruler in turn, before standing up with a slight tilt of the hip, a tiny bit of cockiness trying to slip through.

"My third, and eldest daughter, Elita-1." said Ultra Magnus. "She graduated from the academy and then went on to study under my scientific field, ranking top of her class."

With a motion of his head, Kup Minor stepped down and allowed Preceptor to take the stage, beside the princess.  
"Elita-1 was utilized her unique modification to copy the unique abilities of other Cybertronians to further expand transforming abilities and improving medical methods of fighting against viruses."

He boldly offered his arm for the princess to take and Elita-1 grasped it firmly. Her servo glowed blue and from her shoulder a micro sprouted from her back.

"I have also been experimenting to see if my abilities can be amplified beyond a few cycles," she explained, using the same dull, lifeless tone as Perceptor’s. "I can hold onto someone’s modification for maybe 5 cycles at most before the affects start to wear off. Not long enough to cure the body of disease, but with further experiments, I could duplicate my own abilities into a vaccines that could be the foundation for a cure to all potentially viruses."

She let go of her ability, the telescope faded from her body, and her voice returning to her normal upbeat tune once again.

"I like to dabble," she grinned, but weary of her sire’s stern stare.

"Very impressive," Starscream mused. "I’ve read your essays about CNA and the possible implications of potential modifications in the body. Quite a fascinating read." He smirked down at her. "Assuming it can be perfected.”

"Oh, It will be. You can count on that," she vowed, fire flickering in her optics.

"Thank you, Elita-1." Ultra Magnus dismissed, staring intently at Megatron who had yet to say a word, but deep in thought as he stared after Elita-1 as she knelt down beside Optimus’ left side, lightly jabbing her brother in the rib.

Captain Grimlock stepped forward, and as Perceptor took his spot beside the council members, Longarm stepped down to stand at Magnus’ right hand side. Grimlock nodded.

"Presenting his royal Highness, Prince Blurr-"

Starscream flinched as a light blue mech all but ran into the room, circling everyone in a single blink before stopping in front of his sire and Lord Megatron.

"My King, Lord Megatron," he addressed both, talking as fast as he moved.

Longarm’s movement looked slow and sluggish in comparison as he walked up to the Prince.

"Blurr’s speed is matched by no other on Cybertron. He has broken records and ranked very highly in the Elita Guard for his efficiency, special attention to detail, and service to the citizens." Longarm explained. "Intel is eternally grateful to have him in our division."

"It is an honour Lord Megatron," he said. "As a member of Intel I am fully up to date with the happening of every secret and piece of gossip in the city. And I’m even heard quite a bit about your country and your people as well. My natural ability to run a supersonic speeds has allowed me to reach your borders in a matter of megacycles."

He flashed his sire a quick smile, but then shut up once he spotted the warning glare from his sire.

"Not that I would ever cross New Kaon borders without proper consent. I merely have mingled with those on the borders, and other Kingdoms in alliance with your own. Since I have to keep up to date with our trade industries with those Kingdoms."

Even Lord Megatron looked astounded at the great lengths Blurr could talk at in a single breath, and wasn’t fully sure he heard a quarter of what Blurr just said.

"Impressive," was all he could mutter before Blurr zipped away and knelt down on Sentinel’s right, visibly twitching now that he had to sit still for the rest of the ceremony.

Starscream could of sworn time stood still after that flashy display, and it was only broken by the arrival of the next two princes. Longarm bowed to his ruler and moved to stand beside Perceptor, while Yoketron moved to stand next to Ultra Magnus.

"Presenting his Royal Highness, Prince Jazz and Prince Prowl," said Grimlock.

Two mechs stepped through the doors, polar opposite to each other. One white with black lining, the other black with gold trims. They were yin yang, one lazily smiling and moving smoothly with a rhythm to his step, while the other was stern and aloof, barely making a sound with every step.

"My King. Lord Megaton," they both bowed respectively before turning to the aged mech and clasped their hands together, bowing once more "Yoketron Sensei."

Yoketron clasped his hands and bowed back before turned to address his King.

"Jazz is one of my finest students," Yoketron motion for the white mech to stand. "He is a full-fledged Cyber Ninja with a place of honour among our ranks. Since then he was gone on to join the Elite Guard, like his brothers before him, using his skills to serve the peace, specializing in Laser Nunchaku."

Jazz didn’t speak but he did smirk as he pulled out his nun chucks and performed a short routine he had practiced with his instructor beforehand. He and Yoketron moved in unison, with Yoketron blocking each blow but allowing Jazz to show off his skill and strength for Megatron to see.

Jazz struck out one last time, successfully anticipating Yoketron Sensei’s block, and used his free servo to strike past his defences and stopping mere inches from his instructor’s faceplate. The student smirked and Yoketron smiled fondly before allowing Jazz to step back and bow respectively before kneeling again.

"And Prowl," he turned to the younger brother. "Has risen through the ranks faster than any other student I have ever trained. He is specialized in cirtuit-su and throwing stars. Has displayed great ambition and a strong sense of discipline. I expect him to be a fully graduated Ninja sometime this year and ready to join the Elite Guard."

"Thank you, Sensei," Prowl bowed again and rose to spar with Yoketron. Unleashing his throwing stars, he struck first. Yoketron deflected it and allowed Prowl the chance to get in close to show off his hand-to-hand combat skills. Their routine was short but mesmerizing and Prowl moved with grace and procession. Yoketron caught his kick, and Prowl used it as a foundation to kick himself free and black-flip away, unleashing another throwing star in Yoketron’s face, confident his sensei would catch it with ease, mere centimetres from his faceplate.

The two relaxed and bowed in unison.

The room a filled with applause and Megatron nodded with satisfactory, having heard a great deal about the Cyber Ninjas Corps., beforehand and pleased that he was able to see a performance.

The two brothers bowed one last time and stepped down, kneeling so Jazz was next to Blurr, and Prowl on Elita’s left.

"Presenting the twins, his Royal Highness, Prince Jet-"

The room bust into chaos as two jets burst into the room and toppled Grimlock over. Everyone in the room froze, as the orange and blue jets somersaulted and performed rather impressive displays. A red and white mech immediately ran through the doors spouting curses as the pink metallic femme from earlier tried to calm him down.

"I told you two, bolts for brains, not to pull anything funny!"

Ultra Magnus raised an unimpressed eyebrow and resisted the urge to drop his faceplate into his servos. Fortunately, his children did that for him.

The orange Jet transformed and landed on the cockpit of the blue jet. He threw his arm back and threw a fireball into the air. The blue jet pulled back and unleashed a gust of air that spread the flames. The crowd gasped and the Jet transformed as well, using his arms to create a giant hurricane that kept them afloat. The orange one laughed and left out more colourful blasts of fire as they were lowered to the ground, and knelt dutifully in front of their sire.

"Our King," they grinned. "And pleased to be meeting you, Lord Megatron."

Captain Grimlock crawled back to his peds and stomped up to the royal twins.

"Grimlock apologizes for this display, my King," he turned on the two and bared his fangs. "Grimlock will remove them from the Great Hall at once."

"For what?" Jetfire laughed. "We were told to make an impression, were we not brother?"

"Indeed brother."

Megatron’s face was impassive throughout the exchange, Starscream however bared his claws and dug at the air in front of him with suppressed loathing.

"T-They’re f-fliers?!" he screeched.

Megatron sent his second a warning look and Starscream caught himself.

"I mean," he coughed into his clenched servos. "We were not aware Iacon was home to fliers, being such a rare genetic trait, and all. Surely news would have reached Vos is one of our own had bonded with the King of Iacon."

"You are correct, Commander Starscream," said Perceptor, now standing between the twins who smiled up at him. "For you see, Jetfire and Jetstorm were not created as fliers. They were originally grounders like myself. For Deca-Cycles we grounders have tried to reduplicate the power flight, but obviously, without the proper frame and CNA, we can never truly perfect it."

"Obviously," he growled, but kept silent as Megatron ran a hand down the underside of his wing.

"That is why, Jetfire and Jetstorm, who had always been gravely ill since their creation, volunteered their services to take part in an experiment of their own design, combined with Elita-1 work. To fully bond them with their protoform CNA with that of an actual flier."

"Being so low on the food-chain, we are not as important as our elder siblings," Jetstorm shrugged.

Ultra Magnus frowned at such a statement. Every member of the royal family was important and offered something unique. That’s was the point of this entire presentation. To show to Megatron the power of the bloodline and what he was up against.

"Regardless," Perceptor waved them off. "The experiment was a success. The two were compatible with the flight mechanics and their physical health improved by 120%."

"We are fit as a fiddle," Jetfire laughed.

"And enjoying every moment of it, brother."

Megatron was truly impressed by such a great feat, Starscream however was still furious and glared down at the grounders parading in seeker plating. It was an insult of the highest order for such lowly creatures, royal blood or not, to have his people’s CNA running through their circuits.

"And who exactly was the flier who donated their CNA?"

Perceptor froze and stared right at Starscream, meeting his icy glare head on and said, “The donor chose to remain anonymous.”

Starscream’s winged hitched up and he was about to demand the identity of the donor, but Megatron raised a hand, ordering his second to let the matter go. Starscream faltered, wanted to press the issue but knew the lengths of his leader’s Patience, and bit his glossa. His claws went back to grasping the air, imagining it was the twin’s necks he was strangling, or ever better, Megatron’s.

"That is all," said Ultra Magnus.

The twins bowed one last time before climbing to their feet and brushing past Grimlock, who still wanted to kick the two out. Jetfire sitting next to Jazz, who winked fondly, while Jetstorm flopped next to Prowl, who stealthy whacked him around the head.

"Proceed, Grimlock," Ultra Magnus urged his Captain, but glared down at his sons with a look that promised proper punishment for their earlier display the moment they were behind closed doors.

"Yes, my King," Grimlock mumbled and stood in his original position, now next to Arcee and Ratchet. "Next, His Royal Highness, Prince Bulkhead,"

A round, green giant autobot stumbled into the room, looking nervous as every single optic was focused solely on him. He almost lost all courage and legged it out the room if Arcee didn’t place a reassuring servo on his wrist and offered him a smile.

"You can do this, Bulkhead," she said, not bothering to use any honorifics.

"R-Right," he gulped and stepped forward, walking past his older siblings who offered reassuringly smiles of their own (except Sentinel). Optimus nodded confidently at him and Elita even winked at him.

He could do this.

He now stood before his sire and shook nervously as those passive eyes bore down on him.

"Sire-I mean, My King," he bowed and turned to Megatron. "Lord M-Megatron,"

He froze under the glare of those cold red optics looked right through him and into his very spark chamber. He couldn’t move, couldn’t talk.

Perceptor intervened and stepped forward.

"Despite not old enough to graduate from the academy just yet, Bulkhead possesses one of the most advance minds in all of Iacon," he began and Megatron raised a disbelieving optic ridge the very suggestion. "He is very efficient at collecting and storing large amounts of data and reciting it perfectly."

"I have a lot of free time to read schematics," he shrugged bashfully.

"Bulkhead’s greatest talent however is his creative mind," Perceptor continued. "Breaking down problems and coming up with hundreds of solutions that my team have never considered. He has even been brought onto my team as an assistant and helps us make great progress in the limited abilities of our ground bridges."

"I’m also good at art," Bulkhead mumbled. "I worked on some of the architecture for art exhibits and gardens."

Ultra Magnus nodded and Perceptor went back to standing next to Alpha Trion, Kup, Longarm and Yoketron. “Thank you Bulkhead,” Ultra Magnus said with full sincerity, and Bulkhead actually beamed at the praise, before running to sit beside Jetstorm, who patted him on the back, now that all the attention was off him.

"Presenting, the younger twins and youngest sons, their Royal highness, Prince Wasp and Prince Bumblebee."

Two of the smallest mechs Megatron had seen yet rolled into the room by the wheels on their feet. The green one was very angular and looked very stern with beady optics that glared at anyone and anything, while the yellow one was softer and eager to soak in the attention of the great hall.

"My King. Lord Megatron," they spoke in unison, both failing to hide their curiosity as they gazed up at the Lord.

"They never said he was so big," Bumblebee whispered to Wasp, who looked wearily up at Megatron.

"My youngest sons," said Ultra Magnus. "Still studying in the academy, and though small in size, they are two of the bravest mechs you’ll ever come across." Bumblebee puffed up his chest and Wasp smirked behind his mouthpiece.

Minor Kup stepped down to stage, carrying a box in his servo.

"Lord Megatron," he said. "Prince Wasp and Bumblebee possess the same abilities, but excel in two different areas. Wasp is a trained sniper, capable of hitting a bull-eyes from several hundred yard with great accuracy."

Ultra Magnus nodded and Wasp rose to his feet. Kup Minor, picked up a box and opened his data pad, typing in a few commands. Suddenly a handful of small robotic drones, no bigger than fingernail, burst out of the box and flew in random directions in the Great Hall at great speed.

Wasp narrowed his optics and patiently observed them in mid-flight. Snapping his fingers together, his stingers folded out and without missing a beat he shot above his head, hitting the target. Before it even had time to hit the ground, Wasp had already spun around a shot at two more drones.

The crowd gasped and clapped as Wasp fire a few more shots, drones falling to the ground as scrap. He let out one last shot and everyone applauded. Wasp folded in the first stinger, but stared very intently at his twin. Bumblebee and barely had time to cry out as Wasp raised his other stinger and fired.

Bumblebee stumbled back as electricity shot past his helm, hitting one last drone.

"Whoops, missed one," Wasp grinned and folded in his other stinger.

"You did that on purpose!" Bumblebee hissed, but shut his mouth when he felt his sire’s stare in the back of his helm. Recomposing himself he put on his trademark smirk. "That’s nice but can he do this?" With a click of his heels, Bumblebee unfolded his wheels and shot off around the Great Hall, performing various turns and jumps.

"Prince Bumblebee however is more energetic," Kup Minor explained. "He’s fast on his peds and can run circle around most of my soldiers. He’s even given Prince Blurr a run for his money."

Blurr smirked and raised his servo for Bumblebee to slap as he skated past.

"Impressive," Lord Megatron answered stiffly but respectively. His patience with this never ending ceremony growing thinner. Bumblebee skidded next to his twin, _accidentally_ running over his foot in the process. Wasp bared his denta but remained silent as they bowed and they joined their siblings. Bumblebee next to Bulkhead, Wasp next to Jetstorm.

"And, the youngest heir to the throne," Captain Grimlock announced. "Her royal highness, Princess Sari."

A tiny bot of orange and cream hovered into the room on a jet-pack. Arcee and Ratchet escorted her to the front where she lowered herself to the ground and bowed.

"My King, Lord Megatron."

Megatron sat up straight to properly observe the femme. She was young, still wearing her primary plating. It would take another two vorns before she properly grew into her secondary armour or received any personal upgrades of her own, like her sister and brothers.

"My youngest," said Ultra Magnus. "Only at eight vorns old and she is already coming into her own, with the unique ability to conger up an energy weapon of any designs as long as she can visualizes it."

Sari grinned and lifted arms, focusing her spark energy into her servos, until the two energy blades shot out of her forearms. She swung them around, demonstrating their weight and sharpness. Focusing even harder, she brought her servos together and imagined the weapon she wanted her energy to forge, and with much difficulty she forged a hammer, an exact copy of Ultra Magnus’ hammer.

From where they were seated, Jetfire, Jetstorm, Bulkhead and Bumblebee cheered, while the rest smiled with pride at their sister.

For the first time in the Great Hall, Ultra Magnus’ lips twitch upwards, and he offered his youngest a genuine smile.

"Thank you, young one."

"Thank you sire," she said, dropping all titles. "Lord Megatron." she nodded and flew over Bumblebee and sat beside him.

With all 12 princes and princesses present, they all bowed low.

Megatron rose from his seat and stepped forward, optics examining each and every one. Each provided a different skill, each one was a potential threat to his cause. Yet, each one had a glaring weakness ready to exploit.

Truly, they were the greatest treasure in all of Iacon.

The oldest, Optimus, risked raising his head and stared at the War Lord with conviction and caution.

Megatron smirked. Oh yes, this was going to be fun.

The celebration started after the opening ceremony. The royal children were left to their own devices and mingled in their own manner, as Ultra Magnus and Megatron conversed, barely sparing a partial glance at the entertainment and festivities. Optimus mostly kept to himself, observing his sire from a distance on a nearby balcony. Megatron unnerved him, more than he probably should.

"You OK, kid?"

Optimus jumped and spun around find his nursemaid standing before him.

"Oh, Ratchet. I’m fine."

Ratchet looked over his shoulder at Ultra Magnus and Megatron conversing with the council below.

"Why don’t we go outside for some fresh air?"

Optimus tried to decline but found himself being lead out into the night air. Below them Optimus could see street performers below, fireworks going off in the distance, and music filling his audio receptors.

"Now talk, that’s got you so glum?"

"I’m not sure anymore, Ratchet," Optimus sighed over the railing. "I know this was never going to be easy, but the moment I turned eighteen, it’s like Ultra Magnus expects me to already be ruling the city, and now he wants me to attend his meetings with Megatron. I can’t even keep my own brothers in line, let alone a warlord or an entire populace."

Ratchet placed a comforting servo on his shoulder.

"One step at a time, Prime. You’re not going to solve all the problems of the world. Besides, Ultra Magnus is going to live for many stellar cycles. You don’t have to think about taking the hammer just yet."

"I didn’t mean to imply-"

"Just relax," Ratchet smiled. "Don’t dwell on it, Optimus. You have tomorrow to worry about what the future holds. Tonight is a chance for you and the others to take it easy and enjoy party."

He motioned at the people below them and Optimus instantly spotted the twins flying overhead, throwing fireworks into the sky and causing mischief wherever they went. Sari was dancing with Jazz by the fountain, Elita-1 and Bulkhead talking very fast and frantically about over some blueprints and a device that was giving off a lot of sparks. Bumblebee was laughing as Wasp had him in a choke-hold, both of them covered in oil and energon as they thrashed around at the food stand. Sentinel was clutching his audio receptors as Blurr tried his luck at karaoke, singing faster than the lyrics were capable of appearing on screen. And Prowl was nowhere in sight, as usual.

"One thing at a time," Optimus laughed. "Shall we go and calm them down before it gets out of hand?"

"Maybe you can," Ratchet snorted. "I’m off duty tonight."

Optimus smiled as Ratchet walked off, no doubt going to find Arcee.

"Just perfect," he sighed, taking a moment to soak in the light of the moon and letting the cool night air run over his faceplate.

In the distance he heard an explosion and the cries of one of his siblings.

"Primus give me strength."

~End~

**Author's Note:**

> Ages - Oldest to youngest:  
> Optimus, Sentinel, Elita-1, Blurr, Jazz, Prowl, Jetfire & Jetstorm, Bulkhead, Wasp & Bumblebee, Sari  
> Not that age means anything to a Cybertronian, but that's the order, just in case you wanted it confirmed.
> 
> Again, apologizes, I wrote this on a whim on tumblr and kinda had to share here as well. I was actually gonna play out the scene just like in “The King and I” with Arcee as the foreign school teacher, but decided Megatron was way more fun to write. XD  
> I’m kinda disappointment I could only come up with 12 autobots, since there are actually 15 children, but I suppose this fic was getting way too long as it was.  
> Actually, I kinda want to make this into a miniseries. Maybe with each oneshot focusing on one of the princes/princesses? IDK it could have some sort of potential if I can think of an ongoing story to tie them all together. (after I finally update TFA Human: Autotroopers, since I abandoned it for a whole year, which should be sometime this week.)


End file.
